1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to fluid conduits, and more particularly to fabric-covered fluid conduits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended solids have plagued the septic system and wastewater treatment industry more in the last ten or more years than in previous years. The increase in the problem is due in part to the evolution and development of some of the modern day cleaners which now make cleaning easier, in that they cause grease and oil to dissolve into the water. The major problem with the septic tank is that the suspended solids passing through the tank neither cool nor make contact at a slow enough pace to separate from the water.
Lint and fuzz also have been an ongoing problem for the septic tank to control. This material stays suspended in the septic tank liquid and normally passes through, remaining suspended in the effluent, which subsequently also causes problems in the leach system connected with the septic tank.
Septic tanks generally available do not effectively provide for the removal, in a manner which does not affect the cost and the performance characteristics of the septic treatment system, of suspended solids that are typically found in septic tank liquid. It is important that the amount of suspended solids that leave the treatment tank be minimal so as not to adversely affect the subsequent treatment of the wastewater/effluent. A leach field, for example, is adversely affected because the suspended solids will clog the layer that receives them and also adversely affect the absorption characteristics of the leach bed.
Currently there are designs and equipment that attempt the removal of the suspended solids. All of those known to the inventor of the now-patented precipitation apparatus defined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,752 have failed to address the problem in an efficient manner, because all the efforts attempt to “filter” the liquid. Filtration creates an additional set of problems. The filters can quickly become plugged, slowing down or completely blocking the flow-through of the liquid through the treatment tank. The filters are expensive and are costly to maintain. Applicant's patented precipitation apparatus greatly reduces the level of suspended solids exiting the treatment tank and entering the leach system.
The following patents relate to the technology of the present invention, but none of them meets the objects of the disclosed and claimed improved system in a manner like that of the instant invention. Additionally, none are as effective and as efficient as the instant improved conduit system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,578 to Beane discloses a protective sleeve for corrugated drainage tubes. The protective sleeve is a continuous tubular sleeve of knit fabric material which is slipped over one or more sections of corrugated flexible drainage pipe and acts as a filter to keep rocks, dirt, mud, pieces of clay, and the like from clogging the openings in the corrugated drainage pipe while allowing the water to pass through. Disclosed is a knit fabric preferably formed by lock stitches and is inherently elastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,665 to Caouette discloses a fabric-wrapped corrugated structure. The fabric wrapping comprises an outer fabric combined with a grid mesh separation element. It is disclosed that the fabric may be of the woven or non-woven type and that the fabric may be bonded to the grid mesh. Further, Caouette discloses that the grid mesh may take many different forms as long as one set of cross members or other members such as dimples on a planar structure or fibrous material provides some separation of the fabric above the peaks of the corrugated pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,832 to Gonczy et al. discloses a multilayer insulation blanket used in heat transfer technology which can be wrapped around a structure. The Gonczy patent does not disclose the use of multilayer fabrics of varying deniers and does not disclose the liquid permeability of the multilayer blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,321 to Beane discloses a drain tile and a pile fabric filter sleeve. The knit fabric of the '321 patent to Beane is provided over the drainage conduit to facilitate efficient liquid flow. The knit fabric is also impregnated with suitable chemical agents for counteracting anticipated chemical reaction particle intrusions. The knit fabric is further disclosed to be formed of stitches defining a ground and defining terry loops extending from the ground and being directed in a predetermined generally radial direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the drainage conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,113 to Goddard et al. discloses a highway edgedrain. The edgedrain comprises a tube inserted into a fabric sheath. The fabric sheath of the '113 patent is preferably of a nonwoven fabric and of a geotextile composition. The sheath acts as a filter to prevent the passage of large particles or rocks into the tube. Further, the sheath is disclosed as being made from a material of a single density.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,778 to Dempsey discloses a drainage mat. Most significantly, the '778 patent discloses a drainage material with extended surface which is a two-layer composite of polyester non-woven filter fabric heat bonded to an expanded nylon non-woven matting such as ENKADRAIN™ brand of three-dimensional composite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,427 to Kambe et al. discloses a hydrophobic material used for drainage of a culvert. The '427 patent discloses a textile or knit fabric having large and small mesh portions.
The patents noted herein provide considerable information regarding the developments that have taken place in this field of technology. Clearly, the instant invention provides many advantages over the prior art inventions noted above. Again, it is noted that none of the prior art meets the objects of the multilayered fabric as used in septic and wastewater treatment in a manner like that of the instant invention. None of them is as effective and as efficient as the instant combination of multilayered fabric and corrugated pipe combination for use in the management of effluent drainage systems.